Untitled
by cristina3
Summary: None


Title:   
Author: Kicki  
Genre: Alternate  
http://www.hometown.aol.com/maris1354/enter.htm  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or other characters just borrowing the characters   
Author's notes: This is my first attempt on making a proper fanfic. This the first story that my sister likes (and she's very picky about these kind of stuff) so if you like it, hate it, or have suggestion about the story's title or the plot e-mail me at Maris1354@aol.com  
  
Being a witch can be so cool and so unfair to life at times. Let me enlighten you with some examples. You can stay late in the night making up spells, learning how to control your powers, or making new potions to make life a little easier. Well, it's not always that fun being a witch, one important rule in our mansion makes me want to be truly mortal. As my nagging aunts would say, " Don't ever fall in love with a mortal or be prepared to face the worse." Ooohh creepy right? but sometimes we just have to listen to our cherished 'elders'. Even though the curiosity is over whelming I dare not ask what they meant when they said 'to face the worse'. So I pretty much stayed out of the way from the cute 'mortal' boys all my life, even though I have a friend that has a huge crush on every boy she sees. But that all changed when I met him.  
It was Friday when I first saw him. I was kind of glad since my birthday will be tomorrow which is also Halloween. It was almost the end of 8th hour and the rest of the class were getting unusually loud. When the principal entered the room, everybody stopped what they were doing and sat down in their seat curious of what was going on. And then he followed in. His head was down as if the floor was more interesting to look at. Suddenly he looked up and our eyes met in a clash. It was as if he and I were the the only ones in the class room. There was a feeling inside of me that longed to touch that face, get to know him better. The feeling was so strong that I tore his eyes in shock while blushing madly. I didn't dare look at him in the eye as if afraid to feeling those strong urges again. I could barely hear the principal introducing him as 'Darien Shields'. I forced myself to listen to the principal rather than think about what had just happened. "Please make Darien feel welcome in our school." He said then turned to the teacher to whisper something to her. A minute passed by and the teacher nodded as the principal went on his way. Other students were starting to get back to their previous activities when the teacher cleared her throat to stop us. She waited until everybody went quiet until she began to speak."I need someone to volunteer to show Darien his classes and the school. Darien will have the same schedule as the person who volunteers, this will avoid the job on choosing his classes."  
Nearly every girl raised their hand, giving flirty smiles at him. Of course this included my best friend who was even worse with the kissing noises she was making. As the teacher looked around thoughtfully I began thinking about the urges I suddenly felt when he first entered the room. My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pain shooting from my right shoulder. I turned around to face my best friend and she hissed "Ms. S chose you!"  
"What?" I asked confused. My best friend looked at me like I was crazy. "To show hunky boy over there around the school." she said annoyingly. "Haven't you been listening at all?" she finished. 'Well not really' I thought dryly 'just trying to figure out why I'm so attracted to that sexy guy over there.' " Well then go up there, Ms. S needs to talk to you, lucky girl."she said jealously.  
As I was passing by rows of desks to go to talk to the teacher, I felt glares peircing my back I was recieving from the over jealous girls who wanted to be picked.  
I just ignored them and continued on my way. I went up to the teacher's desk and said, "Uh, Molly said that you wanted to talk to me." The teacher smiled and said," Yes, I did want to talk to you. I need you to do me a favor." I just nodded my head. " I want you to show Darien around the school, I know you didn't volunteer but you're more responsible than most of your peers here." She paused to give me a chance to think about it. My conscious was telling me to say no like I always do to cute boys but another part of myself was hoping that I would say yes. After a lot of thinking I finally decided to listen to the part that was hoping I would accept the offer.  
"Uhh, okay I guess", I answered. The teacher looked happy at it. "So how many days will I have to show Darien aroundthe school." I questioned. Silently asking that I wouldn't have to do it for a long time. "Well it really depends on Darien if he learns everything that he should know in one day then one day it is, or if he needs more time like a week then you have to show him around for the whole week." As she finished what she was saying the final bell rang dismissing the school. When it did all the girls included my best friend rushed to Darien surrounding him in seconds. I sighed as I waited for my friend. "Molly!" I yelled frustrated. Then I went to the group and dragged her out anxious to get out of there. "Hey?!" she said startled. I continued to drag her until I was far from the school. "Okay what the hell is your problem?" she said in a huff when I finally let her go. I didn't say anything as I walked towards the hill where the mansion stood.  
"So" she said changing the subject,"is the party still on?" I groaned inwardly even though it was my birthday, Molly's idea for her party was just little bit crazy. 


End file.
